mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Apple Bloom
Apple Bloom is a school-age Earth Pony who is the younger sister of Big Macintosh and Applejack and Granny Smith's granddaughter. She is a member of the Apple family in Ponyville. She is lightly yellow colored and red maned with a bow on the top of her mane. She is a supporting character who takes a lead role in several episodes. Apple Bloom is one of the Cutie Mark Crusaders trio, along with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo, and she was the only named school-age pony until Call of the Cutie. She doesn't have her cutie mark yet.__TOC__ Production and Development Apple Bloom was designed by Lauren Faust for her "pitch bible" for the show in 2008. She was named Appleseed, but the name ran into copyright issues, leading to the current name. She shares her color scheme with several previous-generation ponies: Sun Shimmer, a G3 Earth pony; Sunburst, a G1 Mountain Boy Pony; and Fiesta Flair, a G3 Earth pony was only featured in the direct-to-video productions. Apple Bloom shares her talent at carpentry, art and design with Toola-Roola, a G3 Earth pony which later became one of the Core 7 ponies. Apple Bloom is voiced by Michelle Creber, who is also the singing voice of Sweetie Belle. Until Call of the Cutie, Apple Bloom was the only school-age pony who's appeared on the show who is not based on any characters from the previous line. She is later joined by many more such characters. Depiction in the Series Personality Apple Bloom's first appearance is in Friendship is Magic, part 1, where she makes a brief appearance at the Apple family reunion. She first balances a large cake on her back while being introduced by Applejack. After Twilight announces she can't stay for brunch, Apple Bloom pleads her to stay with puppy-eyes. Near the end of the episode when Nightmare Moon appears, she huddles together with the ponies who would later be her friends, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, though this was an oversight on the part of the scene's layout artist. Bravery and Independence She makes her first prominent appearance in Bridle Gossip. At first she huddles in Sugarcube Corner with the other ponies who is hiding from Zecora, an alleged "evil enchantress", though she says she wasn't actually afraid of Zecora and that she's "not a baby" and doesn't need Applejack's protection. When Twilight Sparkle tries to reason everypony into talking to Zecora instead of hiding from her, Apple Bloom is the only pony who listens, but Applejack admonishes her with "hush and let the big ponies talk", to which she replies under her breath, "I am a big pony", and leaves to follow Zecora into the Everfree Forest. The other ponies realize Apple Bloom is missing and suspect she is trying to see Zecora, and Applejack manages to stop her, though in the process all the six ponies who came after her step in poison joke. When Apple Bloom discovers that Applejack and her friends are "cursed", she goes off into the forest to find Zecora. When the ponies come to Zecora demanding answers, they find that Apple Bloom had befriended her and she's helping Zecora make a remedy for the real cause of the "curse". Despite her independence, she is very close to her sister Applejack and enjoys helping her with the farm chores and competing with her in the Sisterhooves Social in the episode Sisterhooves Social. She even stresses to Sweetie Belle that she's only willing to lend Applejack to her for "one day". With the Cutie Mark Crusaders When Apple Bloom is with the Cutie Mark Crusaders, they are prone to getting into and causing trouble. They have a montage of their various ill-conceived attempts at gaining a cutie mark in The Show Stoppers, and they even manage to demolish their own stage and scenery while performing later in the episode. They destroy, and poorly rebuild, a table in Fluttershy's cottage in Stare Master, and their antics even spur one of Fluttershy's chickens to flee the coop into the Everfree Forest, leading to a confrontation with a cockatrice. The Crusaders come to appreciate Fluttershy more for "The Stare" which she uses to subdue the cockatrice, and Fluttershy admits at the conclusion of the episode that trying to take care of the Crusaders was biting off more than she can chew. Searching for her Cutie Mark Apple Bloom starts her enthusiastic pursuit of a cutie mark in Call of the Cutie, along with Sweetie Belle and Scootaloo. This is a theme that continues in the series in the episodes Stare Master, The Show Stoppers, The Cutie Mark Chronicles, and The Cutie Pox. She is very adamant about finding her cutie mark in Call of the Cutie, and manages to persuade Twilight Sparkle to try to magically make her cutie mark appear even though Twilight tells her it's no use. She's very aggressive with her salesmanship in the episode, and even tries to force a pony into buying some apples by putting apples in her bag and insinuating the pony was trying to steal them. helping Apple Bloom find her special talent.]]Apple Bloom and her friend Twist are derisively called "blank flanks" by Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara, who invite them to their cute-ceañera to rub it in. Apple Bloom decides to dedicate herself to getting her cutie mark, but despite her best efforts, she cannot find what she's good at. She feels down and turns to Twist for support, only to find Twist has already got her cutie mark. Later at the cute-ceañera she makes friends with two fellow ponies with no cutie marks, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle, who come to her defense when Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara deride her again. The three blank flanks form the Cutie Mark Crusaders, a club whose purpose is finding their hidden talents so they can earn their cutie marks. Apple Bloom's focus on getting her cutie mark leads her to make a potion out of Zecora's Heart's Desire plant without permission in The Cutie Pox. At first Apple Bloom is delighted at the effects of the potion, and becomes the focus of attention at her school and in Ponyville, much to Silver Spoon and Diamond Tiara's displeasure. She gets two cutie marks, earning her praise from her Applejack, Big Macintosh and Granny Smith for being extra special. After she suffers ill effects from the potion, Zecora, who noticed the plant was missing, comes to Ponyville and offers her a cure, the flower of the Seeds of Truth. Apple Bloom confesses that she took the plant, and the Seeds of Truth grow into a flower, which she promptly eats to cure her of the cutie pox. Even though she tells Twilight that she's learned a lesson about being patient, she quickly loses her patience and resumes searching for her cutie mark. Skills Apple Bloom's special talent is heavily hinted at in The Show Stoppers, with her fixing the derelict tree-house to perfection and with the other ponies expecting her to handle the creation and design of their set for their talent show. In the same episode, she rather ineptly bases her dance routine on martial arts moves, yet in Call of the Cutie martial arts is one of the skills she unsuccessfully pursues. Appearances :See also: Character appearances Apple Bloom is featured in Call of the Cutie, Stare Master, Bridle Gossip, The Cutie Mark Chronicles, The Show Stoppers, The Return of Harmony Part 1, Lesson Zero, Luna Eclipsed, Sisterhooves Social, The Cutie Pox, Family Appreciation Day, The Super Speedy Cider Squeezy 6000, Hearts and Hooves Day and makes brief appearances in several other episodes. Beginning in the episode Lesson Zero, she was added to the remastered intro at the end of the train along with Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle. Quotes Gallery :Apple Bloom image gallery See also * *The speculation page for the Apple family es:Apple Bloom sv:Apple Bloom Category:Earth ponies Category:Apple family Category:Cutie Mark Crusaders Category:Foals Category:Characters Category:Supporting characters Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3